Stuck in your bloody hell (English)
by FireFang96
Summary: Stuck in a prison for the rest of their live, these brother and sister will have to survive DW's hell. How long will they survive? Who knows. Luckily, he will always be here to make this hell less painful. OCxToto OCxYoh.
1. Prologue

**Before you start reading, this is my first story! Plus, English isn't my first language. I did my best to translate it. I don't own Deadman Wonderland nor the characters but I wish I was. ;-; If I was, Toto would still be Toto... If you know what I mean. Reviews please~ :3**

* * *

A girl walked, handcuffed, followed by a boy a little bit younger than her. She did not understand what was happening. Police guided them to a van.

"Kuro, where are we going?" The boy asked.

"I do not know, Kaito ..." replied the girl, her throat tight.

Both sat in the truck and were silent until the end of the trip. Kuro looked Kaito with tears in her eyes. Her long blond hair was disheveled and some scar marks completed his face. The white-haired boy gave him a huge smile.

"Everything will be fine, big sister. I'll protect you anyway."

Kuro forced himself to smile. "Okay."

After a long travel, they arrived at their new home. Kaito jumped for joy.

"Look, Kuro! Look! There is a big Ferris wheel!"

Kuro did not understand why a prison had an amusement park. _Prisoners are probably well treated her ..._ she thought. They were brought into a room where they had to change into a dress in a color that wasn't that beautiful. After that, Makina was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Deadman Wonderland. This necklace that you have around your neck shows that you are on death rows. You have received a kit with items that will help you during your stay. Inside this bag contains a candy that will let you live longer. After three days without eating this candy, you will die. I advise you to eat as soon as possible. It costs a lot of cast point, which is the money here. Questions?"

A prisoner raised his hand. "Yes?" said Makina.

"What's the color of your underwear?"

"I do not wear any."

The prisoners looked at each others with perverted smiles. Kuro was disgusted and Kaito had not paid attention too what Makina said. Once free, Kuro and Kaito began to look for their cell. They looked at a map of the prison.

"I don't see the G sector," Kaito said.

"They are probably wrong ..." Kuro sighed.

"There may be a basement or something like that."

"I do not see a stairs on the ma-" Kuro did not have time to finish his sentence that Kaito was running away.

"The first who finds the G sectors win the others' candy!" Kaito laughed.

"K-Kaito! Wait! We do not even know this place! "

Kuro went after Kaito. _He will never understand anything ..._ Kaito was already a step ahead of Kuro. He looked behind him to see if his sister was following him. Suddenly, he hit someone and fell backwards. Kuro arrived. She saw Kaito down then looked at the person standing before them. He was tall, had messy green hair and beautiful golden eyes. She approached Kaito and helped him up.

"Kaito... Are you okay?"

"I-uh... Yes... I'm okay..." He stared at the stranger.

"Excuse me, I was in your way," replied the stranger.

"A-ah, no, it's me who hit you ..." Kaito apologized.

Kuro snuggled against Kaito. "Who are you?"

"Ahh~, who was I again?"

Kuro and Kaito looked at each other for a second. The stranger clapped his hands. "Oh yes! I'm Sakigami Toto, nice to meet you~. And you? This is the first time I see you here, you must be new!" He laughed.

"Uh ..." Kuro doesn't really trust him. _He doesn't seem to be a bad person ... But you never know._ Kaito, which is less shy than her sister started.

"I am Kurosaki Kaito and she is my sister, Miyugari Kurohomura."

"You can just call me 'Kuro'..." She nudged her brother.

"You're brother and sister, but you do not have the same name." said Toto. Kaito wanted to speak, but Kuro cut him.

"We're adopted ... There is no blood related..."

"Ah~? You are very interesting!"

"Oh! Toto-san-" Toto cut him.

"Just 'Toto'."

"Ehh, we're trying to find our cell, but we can't find G sector," Kaito said.

Toto watched them silently for a moment. Kuro is sure that he will start to laugh at them saying that G sector doesn't exist. _Kaito ... Moron ..._ Then Toto started laughing.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first part. x)  
Please review! 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay a new chapter! I know it may be shitty, oh well. Sorry if it's OOC and you don't like that. My story. I do what I want. :3**

* * *

"Indeed, you are very interesting! I know where it is, you just have to follow me." Toto took the girl by the wrist and pulled her, forcing her to follow him. She took her brother by the hand and they followed (by force) Toto. He brought them to the Area G through a long, dark hallway. Kuro was very surprised that such a place was kept secret out of sight of other prisoners. Kaito was amazed, as a child of 5 years. However, there were 15. He laughed. She asked him why he was laughing so suddenly.

"I won!"

"Won?"

"Yes! I found the G sector! If I hadn't bumped into him, we might still be looking for it! You owe me your candy!" He was smiling ear to ear. He did not understand that their lives depended on this candy and if she did not eat her first dose, she probably won't survive more than 3 days. She would give her candy once they went to their cells. The life of his brother was more important than hers.

"Here we are~" Toto stopped. Their cells were next to each other. What a luck, they will not have to look for the other. The girl let go of his brother's hand and entered his cell. There was a bed that looked very uncomfortable. There was also a TV and a small bathroom. She did not expect it so luxury, but she was surprised to see that the toilet is in a small separate room and there was also a shower.

"So how's your room?" Kaito entered his sister's cell. "Wow, such as mine."

"You expect what? It's a prison here..." the blonde said.

"I know. Oh, your candy! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Kuro reached her bag, pulled out the candy and gave it to his brother. Happy, he took it, opened it and ate it. "Ugh! Disgusting! "

"As long as that?"

"It tastes bitter, it's horrible!"

"I advise you to eat one every time you have one." Her brother looked at her quizzically. "After three days without eating this candy will kill you... Because of the collar. You weren't listening when the lady was talking about it?" Kaito shook his head. She sighed.

"So if you don't eat one you'll die?" He took out his candy from his pocket. "Take mine then! I don't want to be here without you." She didn't want to leave his brother alone in this prison either. She took it and ate it. The taste was so bad that she almost spit it out.

"You're right, it really is disgusting." They both laughed. Kurohomura remembered they had not thanked Toto for his help. She left her cell and saw that there was nobody in the hallway. He was gone. Too bad, it would have been nice to have a free tour of the prison from him. She turned and stared at his brother snooping around the cell. "We can go visit the area a bit. I do not want to stay in this room and it's still early. "

Kaito made a U-turn on itself. "Okay," he replied with a big smile. They left the room and took a random hallway. One of the pieces was open and they decided to go see what it was. In the room, they saw a man, quite tall and muscular with an eye patch on his right eye, training with a young kid that looked weak. They watched in astonishment. What was this strange power? They were so impressed that they forgot that they were looking at them. The largest made vanishing the two blades on his arm and turned to the two teenagers. Young looked at them as well.

"What do you want?" asked the muscular guy.

"A-ah, sorry, we were just passing..." Kuro said.

"What was your thing? A kind of magical power? This is so cool!" exclaimed Kaito. The oldest one laughed. What was so funny? Kuro and Kaito did not understand.

"What you call 'magic power' is the branch of sin. For someone who is in G sector, I thought you'd know what it was. "

"Branch of sin?" Kaito asked. The tall one sighed.

"Look carefully 'cause I won't redo it one more time." He let out from his arms two long red blades. "The branch of sin includes all those who can manipulate their blood at their will."

_What? Control their blood?_ Kuro thought. "Can we do that too? How? "

"I also want to know!" exclaimed Kaito.

"I have a student already so go look elsewhere."

"My, my, Crow, this is not a way to talk to our two new prisoners," said Toto, passing next to the girl and entered the pièce. _Toto...!_

"Mockingbird..." sighed Crow. _Looks like they have a liking for birds_, thought Kuro. Toto looked around the little one.

"So Woodpecker-kun, can I lick you too? You didn't let me~." He laughed.

"I-I have never said that I would let you!" panicked the young man.

"You come close to Ganta, Mockingbird, and you're dead!" shouted Crow.

"Aw~, so sad, another time perhaps?" Toto got away from the boy.

"Uh... Toto..." she asked. "Who are they?"

"Hm? They haven't told who they were yet?"

"She never asked," said the man in eye patch.

Toto clapped his hands together. "Well, they will do it themselves." He let out a chuckle. "Don't be shy." He left. They all sighed. Everybody remained quiet. Everyone wondered who would appear first. The oldest, angered by the silence, began.

"Well ... I'm Senji, also known as 'Crow'." He smiled at them.

"My name is Kaito! And she is my sister Kuro!" He smiled too.

"I could have said it myself, Kaito..." she mumbled.

"He he, sorry."

Kuro turned to the boy. "You're Ganta, right?"

"Yeah, that's my name," he replied.

"You! Could you show me again how you shoot your red-things with your hands! It was really cool!" exclaimed Kaito. Senji was a little jealous that his red blades have not caught his attention. Ganta was flattered by his remark. He nodded and stood. He reached out and put his other hand on top. Some hexagons appeared and a ball of blood came out of his hand. Senji noticed that he was the one Ganta was aiming at. The young shot and Senji blocked with two large red blades.

"You could have warned me before you shoot!" Crow yelled at him.

"Sorry Senji, I thought I'd managed to break your guard while you weren't looking."

"Tch, I need more than that to make me let my guard down." Kaito, Kurohomura laughed at them.

* * *

**Reviews please~? :3 **


End file.
